You Can't Always Get What You Want
by Angry Poodle
Summary: He's hiding his feelings.She's going to find out.A different take on how Tristan and Rory met.AU TRORY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is slightly AU. This takes place in the first season. Rory isn't dating Dean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan Dugrey was used to getting what he wanted and when he wanted it. People were willing to do anything to keep him satisfied. He had pretty much everything he wanted. Everyone wanted a piece of him and that's what he gave them.

Yet there was something missing. A void inside him that he would temporarily fill by fucking some overly bleached airhead. Afterwards he would always think, is this really what I want. And Tristan already knew the answer to that one. No, he didn't want it. Yet he kept getting it. That was his life and it always would be.

"Mr. Dugrey, could you stop daydreaming and at least look like you're paying attention." His teacher snapped at him. Tristan raised his head and looked at the woman straight in the eyes, while smiling widely.

"I'm sorry Ms. Desley. I was just thinking about how gorgeous you look in that new skirt." Tristan said and winked at the female teacher. The woman turned slightly pink and hurriedly continued the lesson.

After the lesson was over, Tristan went behind the school to smoke. That was the only place where he could think. He looked at his surroundings and wondered; what am I doing here? The thought left his mind as he remembered his father's ultimatum. It was either this or military school.

Tristan threw his cigarette away and saw a girl sitting on a bench. The girl was a petite brunette and her face was covered by a book. Something about this girl made Tristan shiver. He could tell she was new. The girl was definitely not from here. Her skirt was the normal length and her legs were kept tightly together. A sudden feeling rose inside Tristan. Curiosity.

Tristan started to walk towards the girl only to find out that someone was ahead of him. Duncan and Bowman were ahead of him. Tristan decided to observe the situation and hid behind a nearby tree.

Duncan and Bowman stopped right in front of the girl and both cleared their throats. The girl kept reading her book, paying no attention to them. Finally Duncan snatched the book away and got the girl's attention. The girl glared at Duncan with the most beautiful eyes that Tristan had ever seen.

Suddenly, the glare turned into a friendly smile as the girl prepared to speak.

"I'm sorry; could you give me my book back?" She asked with a polite tone. Like that would actually work, Tristan thought. He knew better than to try and negotiate with Duncan and Bowman.

Duncan laughed a bit. "I don't know. Maybe for a blow job."

The girl started to frown as she realized that she wasn't going to get the book back.

"Just forget about it." The girl said angrily and started to walk away. Bowman grabbed the girl's hand before she could get out of reach, and pulled her towards him.

"No kiss goodbye? I'm hurt." Bowman said and started to pull the girl closer. Their faces were only a few inches apart now. The girl started to tremble.

"Please. You can keep the book. Just let me go." She was pleading now. The situation made Tristan's blood boil, even though Duncan and Bowman were his friends.

Bowman smiled with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Nah. Let's have some fun. C'mon baby, I know you want it." Bowman leaned his head even closer to hers.

The girl looked around. School had ended a while ago and the area was deserted. She was trapped. Just as Bowman's lips were about to make contact with hers, Tristan decided to interfere.

Tristan walked next to them, grabbed the girl away from Bowman and crushed her lips with his. Tristan kissed the girl as passionately as he could. The girl had literally frozen from shock and just stayed put. After a while, Tristan decided to come out for air.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my property?" Tristan yelled at Duncan and a very constipated looking Bowman.

Duncan and Bowman muttered their apologies and quickly left, giving the book back to the girl. Tristan looked at the girl, expecting her to fall on her knees and worship him like all the others. But that didn't happen. The girl looked extremely pissed off.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around kissing people!" The girl yelled. She looks cute when she's mad, Tristan thought.

Tristan couldn't help smirking. "Why can't I? It's fun. Besides, you didn't seem to mind."

The girl blushed. "I did not enjoy that. At all. I'd just rather kiss you than Bowman."

"Glad to be of service. Wait a minute. You know their names? I thought you were new." Tristan asked.

"I know your name too, Tristan. You and those other morons have quite some reputations." She said knowingly.

Tristan smiled widely. "What can I say? Everyone loves me and my other, non-academic abilities."

Her face was now crimson red. "I won't sleep with you. Just so you know."

Tristan smiled at her sweetly. "I wasn't talking about us sleeping together. I was thinking more like hot, passionate sex."

"Whatever." The girl muttered and started to collect her things.

"Wait. I still don't know your name. It's only fair, considering that you know mine." Tristan reasoned. The girl wasn't going to walk out on him.

The girl looked at him hesitantly before answering. "Rory Gilmore"

They locked eyes for a moment. It was strange, that this girl already had a hold on him. Tristan felt completely unarmed. He couldn't take it anymore, so he started to walk away. After all, he had a reputation to keep.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mary." He yelled and waved her goodbye.

"It's Rory!" Rory yelled back. Tristan kept walking away, grinning.

It didn't matter what her name was. She was his.

A/N:

Okay, I'm sorry if that's completely crappy. English isn't my native language so if there are a lot of grammar mistakes then just ignore them. Should I continue? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for all the reviews! This is kind of a chapter that sets the base for future events. Please read and REVIEW. Thoughts are in italics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan walked to school, as confident as ever. Meeting Rory yesterday had shook him slightly but not enough for him to give up his appearance. The school was his playfield and he knew just how to play the game. Still, Tristan kept looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of those blue eyes.

The moment Tristan was inside the school, people (mostly girls) surrounded him and started telling him how good he looked. The school's most notorious slut, Summer Roberts, whispered something into his ear about meeting him later in the girls' bathroom.

The bell rang and people retreated into their designated classrooms. Tristan walked into the class and took a seat. He was pretty sure that this was math. The door opened and Tristan looked up. There she was. Rory Gilmore.

For a moment she looked straight at him but then quickly looked elsewhere. Her face turned sour when she realized that the only free seat was next to him. Tristan would've hoped for a slightly more enthusiastic reaction.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Mary." He said as Rory sat next to him. Rory fiddled with her pen trying hard not to look at him.

"I'm ignoring you. You're air to me. You're beneath me." Rory muttered to herself loud enough for Tristan to hear.

"That hurt. Now why would you say such a thing?" Tristan asked, pretending to be hurt. He looked at Rory, who seemed to have found a whole new shade of red.

"Because it's the truth. Now leave me alone!" Rory hissed through her teeth. Rory turned her head towards the teacher and tried to concentrate.

"You didn't seem to mind my presence yesterday. Don't worry though. Deep down, I know you love me." Tristan whispered. Rory was getting gradually more annoyed and wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Whatever." She muttered and ignored Tristan for the rest of the lesson.

Rory started walking along the corridors with nothing to do, since she had a skip lesson. She tried to read but her mind was somewhere else. To be honest, Rory's mind was being occupied by a certain blue eyed boy. Rory decided to go to the girls' bathroom to wash her face.

Rory was about to open the door to the bathroom, when she suddenly heard giggles from behind the door. Rory peeked in and had to hold a gasp. There he was. Tristan Dugrey. Making out with Summer Roberts.

Rory was starting to feel numb. For some reason she was speechless. Yet angry. Well they weren't going to stop Rory from washing her face. After all, she was a Gilmore.

Rory coolly pushed the door open and walked to the sinks, not paying any attention to the young couple next to her. Tristan was staring at her intently, while Summer was making a great re-enactment of Bram Stoker's Dracula.

Rory cleared her throat. Tristan tried to appear as calm as he could.

"What!" Tristan asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Remember protection. You never know…" Rory said and glanced viciously towards Summer.

And then Rory left. Tristan kept staring at the door, ignoring Summer's moans.

"C'mon, Tris. You can't possibly like her. But if you do… I can be her." Summer purred seductively. Any other time, Tristan would've slept with her in a blink of an eye. Not today.

"No. You can't." Tristan said and left Summer.

Rory felt like an idiot. For once, she felt like someone liked her. Like someone found her desirable. Like someone didn't think of her as the school's very own geek. And there was something strange about her feelings towards Tristan. When Rory saw him with Summer… She felt sad. And for some reason, she kept imagining herself in Summer's place. Rory thought of how his hands would feel against her body and what his kisses would be like. Rory would never find out. After all, she was the nerd and he was the king of Chilton.

Rory was already out of the school building when she heard someone running towards her. She looked around and saw Tristan running.

"Wait." He said, gasping for air. Tristan had obviously run all the way from the other side of the school. And it was a big school.

"What? What do you want to say that I want to hear? Please, enlighten me." Rory practically screamed.

Tristan looked at her for a moment, as if trying to find the right words.

"I know you don't probably like me a lot right now, but I like you. A lot." Tristan said nervously.

Rory looked at him for a moment and just stood there. She was confused. What did he mean by that?

Then all of a sudden, Tristan grabbed her and kissed her. He started the kiss slow, but when she answered him passionately, he deepened the kiss until they were both out of this world.

He pulled away and looked at Rory. She looked at Tristan with the same, lustful eyes. Then Tristan heard foot steps.

"Tristan! What are you doing here? And who might this be?" Asked an exotic looking guy, who Rory recognized as Finn.

"This, Dear Finn, is Mary." Tristan said, smirking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, doll." Finn said and kissed Rory's hand. Rory rolled her eyes._ What is it with pet names and Chilton Royalty?_

"My name is actually Rory." Rory said.

"Yeah, yeah. But that's just boring. Besides, you are Tristan's new Mary." Finn said with a spark in his eyes. He must've been drunk. Still, Rory was upset over his words. _How am I the new Mary? How many Maries are there?_

"Well, I'm going drinking." Finn stated bluntly.

"And how am I not surprised?" Tristan asked, amused.

"I meant do you want to come with me?" Finn rephrased. He sounded like a little kid waiting to open his presents at Christmas.

"Sure. Mary?" Tristan asked. She'd say no. But it was worth a shot.

"I think I'll pass." Rory said.

"Well, that leaves more for us!" Finn said excitedly.

"See you later, Mar." Tristan winked at her before he left.

Rory was frozen. She only had one question in her mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

A/N:

Was that good? Bad? Review!

ps. Tristan might seem OOC, but I know where I'm going with this. Trust me. It's still Tristan. Anyways, I'll update soon. Probably SOONER if I get lots of REVIEWS.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts pretty much in italics.

Rory had always planned everything ahead. Everything in her life was organized and perfect. She had always known exactly what to do. Now, for the first time in her life, Rory Gilmore was truly confused. _What does he want from me? What do I want from him?_ Those were the questions that Rory kept asking herself, yet she wasn't receiving any answers. She decided to focus on school first, and then deal with Tristan.

Rory was standing beside her locker, when a blonde girl walked to her. The girl had a stern look on her face.

"You're Rory Gilmore, correct?" The girl asked, her tone obviously demanding an immediate answer.

Rory looked at the girl for a moment before answering. "Yes, I am. What's this about?"

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked, as if her name was supposed to be common knowledge.

_Think Rory, think. I've heard her name before. God, I must look like an idiot._

"I'm sorry; I've forgotten your name. What is it?" Rory asked. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"My name is Paris Gellar. I'm the editor in chief of The Franklin." Rory finally realised who she was.

Rory had wanted to join The Franklin, but she had been too late. All the empty places had been filled already. _Maybe the situation has changed._

Paris sighed and continued. "I have a job for you. A job that no one else wants. If you can pull this off, I'll find you a place in The Franklin." Rory's eyes lit up.

"Sure. Of course. I'll do anything." Rory assured Paris.

"Great. We're writing an article of the school's most popular student. Your job is to observe him tonight, at a party. We've already settled this with him. You'll be his date and make notes of his doings." Paris listed impatiently. She obviously had other places to attend to.

"I can do that. Thank you so much." Rory said. Her dream of becoming a reporter was coming true.

"What's your address? He'll pick you up tonight at 8 o'clock." Paris asked. Rory gave Paris her address. When the words 'Stars Hollow' escaped from Rory's lips, Paris chuckled.

"Small town girl, huh? Dugrey'll love that." Paris said and left before Rory had the chance to pull out of the task.

_I'm screwed. _

Rory was walking to the bus stop, when she heard laughing. She looked back and saw Tristan and his friends fooling around. Rory sat down and started reading her book, when she heard them coming closer. She was able to recognise Tristan and Finn; the others were complete strangers to her.

"Well, well. Look who it is here. My date for tonight. I knew you wanted to be with me, but there was no need to go and beg Gellar to set us up." Tristan said, smirking. All the other guys laughed hard. Tristan's referral to Paris that way, made Finn seem slightly sad.

"Trust me; I wouldn't have agreed to do this, if I would've known since the beginning that it involved you!" Rory spat out and looked at Tristan. Tristan looked at her for a moment, sadness in his eyes. His friends missed it, but Rory sure didn't.

"But I thought you liked me. What am I going to do now?" Tristan asked, pretending to be hurt._ Why does he have to pull such an act all the time?_

"I don't like you. At all. But I'm pretty sure that you like me. That is, if your feelings haven't changed since yesterday." Rory retorted, intentionally trying to embarrass Tristan. Tristan's eyes flashed with anger, just for a moment, as he was preparing to make a comeback.

"You told her you liked her? This is great. Drinks all around!" Finn yelled and started humming Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on'.

The other guys were looking at Tristan, waiting for him to speak. "Are you really that naïve, Mary? I was just looking to get laid. Besides, why would I be interested in you?" Tristan said cruelly. The other guys nodded their heads in agreement.

Rory could feel the tears welling up, but refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _Why is he acting like this? I know he feels something for me, I could tell by the way he kissed me. He's a bastard, but I think I like him. I'm not ready to give up on him just yet. If this is how he wants to play it, then so be it. Love is a battlefield. _

"Sure. We'll see about that." Rory said snidely and started to walk away.

When all the other guys, with the exception of Finn had left, Tristan started to shake slightly. He couldn't show his feelings to anyone but Finn. Finn was the only one who wouldn't judge him. They had been best friends since childhood and they supported each other, whenever the other one needed support.

"I'm an asshole, Finn." Tristan said, shaking his head.

"No you're not. You just act like one." Finn stated. Finn loved his friend dearly, but sometimes he hoped that Tristan would grow up. This of course, didn't mean that Finn would have any idea of what growing up really meant. In Finn's opinion, acting like a child meant living forever.

"Believe me, I know. I just can't seem to stop. Every time I'm with her, I feel like I can do anything, but when I'm around others, it feels like I'm caged in. Like I have to pretend to be someone else." Tristan said.

Finn looked at his friend. He had never seen Tristan that miserable before. "Maybe you should consider telling that to her too, mate. You must really like her."

Tristan looked at Finn, despair in his eyes. "I really like her. I just don't know how to show it to her."

I know what that feels like, Finn thought. "Talk to her. It'll be alright." Finn said to Tristan.

"Maybe I should. I'll think about it. But tonight, we'll have fun!" Tristan said and the usual smirk was replaced by a genuine smile.

Finn clapped his hands eagerly together. "That's the spirit! I'll bring the keg!" Finn yelled and sprinted off, leaving Tristan alone.

Tristan was still wondering how to make Rory like him, while still keeping his reputation. There was only one thing that Tristan was sure of; tonight was going to be very interesting.

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked into the living room.

Lorelai looked up from the couch at her daughter and took notice of her dishevelled appearance. Rory had only allowed herself to cry when she was safely inside the bus.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like me asking but is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm okay. Really. I'll tell you in time. I just need to handle this on my own right now. In the mean time, could you do me a favour?" Rory asked.

"Sure. Anything." Lorelai said. Lorelai trusted her daughter's judgement and decided not to ask her about the thing that was bothering her. Yet.

"I need you to help me get ready for this Chilton party. And I'm not supposed to look like Rory tonight. I'm supposed to be Lorelai, circa 1985." Rory finished with a determined look.

Lorelai was in a shock and only nodded her head in agreement. Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Rory started to walk upstairs, while smiling widely.

_He won't know what hit him._

A/N: Finally! It took me so long to write this!! The next chapter is going to be the party. REVIEW!!! By the way, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Hint, hint

P.S. If you have any suggestions about the party then put them into your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please review, I worked hard on this chapter!

"how do I look?" Rory asked her mom, hoping for the best.

Lorelai looked at Rory and hesitated for a moment. "You look amazing, but are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lorelai asked, half hoping for Rory to say no.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. Rory had definitely transformed into Lorelai. She was wearing a black, denim miniskirt and a blue, strapless top. Her hair was up in a sexy knot and her makeup consisted of dark shades. Rory looked stunning.

"I don't know. For once, I want to get revenge on someone." Rory sighed.

"What? Are you saying that you're going to turn into Beatrix Kiddo and slaughter everyone at the party?" Lorelai said. Rory loved how her mother could make her smile.

"Well, let's just say that someone is going to be very sorry after tonight." Rory said with a mischievous grin.

Lorelai answered the grin and rubbed her hands together. "Don't keep mommy in the dark. This is so exciting! Mommy's little girl is finally living up to her Femme Fatale potential!" Lorelai cooed.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll only tell you, if you promise to only comment in the end."

"Of course." Lorelai said with a smile that indicated her thinking otherwise.

Rory finished her story in a few minutes and Lorelai had her mouth shaped as an O. During Rory's ranting about Tristan's indecisiveness, Lorelai awed, cursed, moped for numerous times. Descriptions of Tristan, now including bastard, jackass and Prince Charming, were thrown around.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, mom." Rory said.

"Well, it's obvious that you have feelings for this Tristan guy, and from what I've heard, it's pretty obvious that he has a thing for you." Lorelai said to Rory. She smiled, suddenly reminiscing her own teenage years.

"Yeah, but how do I know if he really likes me? I don't want to be just another Mary." Rory sighed and bit her lip.

"I know you don't, sweetheart. But, the best way to find out is to try and make him jealous. Give him the cold shoulder tonight. See how he reacts." Lorelai sympathetically said to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom. I think I'll try that." Rory smiled. Her mom always had the answers when it came to dating.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rory and Lorelai's heads snapped towards the door.

"Mom! Go open the door!" Rory whispered.

"Why are we whispering? Why don't you open the door, he's your date!" Lorelai retorted.

"Exactly. I'm the date, so I can't open the door. I have to gracefully appear into the room." Rory explained. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

"You've been spending way too much time with grandma." Lorelai pouted and went to get the door.

Tristan was standing beside the door, when after what felt like an eternity, someone opened the door.

"Devil Spawn, we've been expecting you." Lorelai said coldly and invited him in. Tristan immediately noticed from the woman's demeanor that she shouldn't be messed around with. _Yep, this has to be the mother._

"As much as I like my new nickname, I think I'll just settle with Tristan." Tristan answered and gave Lorelai his most charming smile.

Lorelai eyed him for a moment. "But it suits you so well, considering you made my baby girl cry!"

Tristan felt a lump in his throat. This made him feel even crappier. He'd confess his feelings to Rory tonight. He had to.

Since Tristan wasn't speaking, Lorelai decided to continue. "You like her, don't you?"

Tristan's eyes shot up to meet Lorelai's laughing blue ones, which were identical to Rory's.

"What? How did you know?" Tristan decided that lying wasn't going to help him.

"Call it my seventh sense." Lorelai shrugged it off.

Tristan grinned. "What's your sixth sense?"

"An ability to know when my mother is less than 50 feet away from me." Lorelai casually said. Tristan was developing a liking towards this woman.

"I think we share that." Tristan added.

"And the affection towards my daughter." Lorelai smiled.

"That's true. I just have difficulties showing it to her." Tristan confessed shyly. He had never been this nervous when it came to a girl.

"You'll get there eventually. Anyways, you have my blessing." Lorelai said.

"I do?" Tristan asked.

"I like you, devil spawn. For some reason, you remind me of me." Lorelai said. This was all the confirmation that Tristan needed.

Rory walked to the entrance hall. Tristan immediately noticed how different she looked. She didn't look like her innocent self. Her eyes shocked him. They were cold towards him, yet warm towards her mother. _Please god, don't let her hate me._

"So, ready to go" Tristan asked, trying to break the ice.

"Whenever you are." Rory retorted, ignoring Lorelai's proud look.

Tristan opened the door for Rory and they walked outside. Rory waved her mom goodbye, who in return, mouthed her daughter good luck.

They went inside Tristan's car and sat there for a moment. They were both trying to prepare themselves for tonight.

"Let's have fun tonight, Mar." Tristan said and smiled gently at his escort.

Rory turned towards him and smiled crookedly. "Trust me, I will." After this, no words were exchanged during the drive.

20 minutes later they arrived at a house. A mansion, to be precise. The house/mansion reminded Rory of her Grandparents' house. It was big and absolutely pretentious.

A moment later, Tristan was already knocking on the door and pulling Rory closer to him. Rory had to smile at the gesture.

"Tristan! Love! Come on in!" An eager Finn said, as he opened the door. Rory saw an opportunity and decided to use it. _This is going to be fun._

"Hi, Finn." Rory said in a flirty tone and lightly touched his arm. Tristan looked at her strangely, trying to understand her actions. _What the heck is she doing?_

"Hello to you too. And I have to say that I definitely like the changes in your appearance." Finn replied happily, looking her up and down. Instantly, Tristan put his arm around Rory and glared at Finn.

"Figured it was time to make some changes. So do you want to dance?" Rory asked confidently, knowing that Finn was a player.

Before Finn could reply, Tristan joined the conversation. "Hold on for a second. You're supposed to be my date and observe me tonight."

"I don't think you can force someone to be their date, Tristan. And I already have a pretty clear image of you in my head." Rory stated. Finn was staring dumbfounded at the bickering pair.

Tristan muttered something resembling a "fine" and walked off. There was no way he'd ever confess his feelings to her, if things were this bad between them.

Finn extended his arm to Rory, who smugly took it. This night was going just the way that she had predicted.

Finn led her to the dance floor, just as a slow song started playing. Rory put her head on Finn's shoulder, so they would appear to be a couple.

Finn pulled slightly away from her, so that her head wasn't on his shoulder anymore.

"As much as I appreciate the newfound bond we've established recently, love, I need to know what in the bloody hell is going on!" Finn told Rory. He could never steal the girl that his best friend was in love with.

"I'm sorry; this isn't really what I normally do. I don't know how Tristan feels about me and my mom said that I should find out. So that's what I'm doing, making him jealous." Rory said, noticing how stupid the plan sounded.

"Well, it seems to me that your plan is working." Finn said and nodded his head towards the other end of the room, where an angry Tristan was located.

"I guess that's good news." Rory said. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

Suddenly, Rory noticed Paris standing next to Tristan, looking equally pissed off.

"Wait. Why is Paris staring at me like I'm a homewrecker or something?" Rory asked. Paris' facial expression could be the result of talking to Tristan, but could that really be the cause of the deadly glares that Paris kept sending to Rory?

"Umm…Paris and I…We're kind of dating…" Finn blushed slightly. Rory couldn't help but smile. Finn looked like he was…truly in love with her. Players can change after all, Rory thought.

Then something hit Rory.

"Wait. If you're dating Paris, then how come I'm the only one that knows? I mean, you're one of the hottest guys in school. People are bound to be interested about your love life." Rory stated.

Finn grinned goofily. Rory could only guess that he was once again under the influence of tequila.

"Thank you, love, for complimenting my good looks. As for the rest, Paris doesn't want anyone to know. She wants to be taken seriously and people don't usually hear the word "serious" linked to me." Finn said, his voice filled with regret. Rory had never seen the party animal this depressed.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Rory said, finding herself feeling sympathy for the Australian.

"The song ended. Maybe you should go and talk to Tristan. At least I have to go and talk to Paris." Finn said and let go of Rory.

Finn left and Rory just stood there and thought of things. She thought of how Finn was so different than what he appeared to be. Maybe Tristan was too.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I have this dance" He asked.

"Sure. Rory Gilmore." She said and extended her hand. He shook it and introduced himself as Tom Carols.

He quickly took Rory by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Too close to Rory's liking. In no time, his hand had found it's way to her ass and was groping it ferociously.

"Listen, I need to go." Rory muttered quickly. Why was she suddenly getting into these situations?

"You're not going anywhere, honey. You'll stay right here with me." Tom said, his voice revealing his drunken status. Rory was panicking. She needed to get away, now.

No one in the room seemed to pay attention to Rory's looks of desperation. They were too busy grinding against each other and the room was dim.

Suddenly, a fist collided with Tom's nose. Rory stepped back and looked at the situation. Tristan was on top of Tom, beating all places he could get to. Finally, two guys came and pulled Tristan away from Tom, whose nose seemed to have been broken.

"Stay away from her!" Tristan yelled at Tom. Rory looked at Tristan whose eyes were dark with fury.

Rory couldn't take it anymore so she ran outside. She wasn't used to sexual harassment, broken noses or guys defending her honor. It was all too much.

The situation was only made worse, when Tristan was thrown to ground next to her. Nobody liked the person who almost spoiled the party. Even if that person was the king of Chilton.

"Hey." He said quietly and walked next to her. She couldn't even form the words to answer him.

Rory just nodded her head in acknowledgement and let him continue. Tristan looked at her and was still stunned by how beautiful she looked. Her eyes filled with tears, hair messy, makeup ruined. She was gorgeous. Rory had the right to know, he thought. Now or never.

"I'm sorry. About what happened there and how I treated you today. I didn't mean it. It's just so hard to pretend to be someone you're not. It was all just an act. I really like you, Mary." Tristan whispered into her ear. The more he talked, the calmer she became.

Rory looked shocked. He was so honest for once. So vulnerable. She believed him. She wanted to.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Rory asked. They were so close that she could feel his breathing on her.

"I didn't know how. I was scared." Tristan said and looked away for a moment. It wasn't easy for him to reveal his weaknesses.

Then Rory kissed Tristan. It started out slow, but turned into something more passionate along the way. He was surprised, to say the least. He thought she hated him. Rory had every right to hate him, that was for sure.

Rory pulled away and looked at him in the eyes.

"So what does this mean?" Rory asked, a smile grazing her features.

Tristan smiled at her and brushed some of the tears away.

"I have absolutely no idea", Tristan said, pulling Rory closer, "All I know is that I want to be here with you."

Rory kissed him again and they stayed there together. They'd worry about other people tomorrow.

A/N: Finally! I had some difficulties with this chapter. Anyways, review and be polite!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I just got out of a relationship and it's been hard for me, especially when I'm writing a love story. This chapter basically sucks but I'm slowly healing and I should soon be back to normal. Be patient with me and remember to review 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having a girls-night with her mom and telling her all the details, they were both grinning like they were mad. Tristan had given Rory a ride home and kissed her goodbye. Actually, calling it a kiss would be an understatement. A heated make-out session in the gazebo would probably work.

"So, does this mean you're together?" Lorelai asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, I think so. He's coming here today, actually." Rory said, blushing a bit.

"Awe, you're in loveeee!" Lorelai cooed and clapped her hands together. Rory rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not! I mean… That was a trick question!" Rory pouted. The truth was that Rory had fallen hard for Tristan, but she still didn't know if he was serious or not.

"Rory and Tristan, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…." Lorelai started to sing.

"Okay, I think you've had enough coffee." Rory stated and grabbed the cup away from Lorelai. Lorelai gasped and tried to snatch it back.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll never sing stupid songs about you and Tristan. Just give mommy's coffee back and this will all be forgotten. Come on, I'm going into withdrawal soon!" Lorelai whined.

"Not happening. Besides, I'm going to go and meet Tristan now, at the town square, and I need something to drink." Rory said and smiled smugly.

"Well okay, if you don't care about your own flesh and blood's life." Lorelai sighed dramatically.

"I'll see you later." Rory yelled back at her as she left the house. The sky was blue. Everything was perfect.

Tristan stood next to the gazebo and tapped his foot impatiently. She wasn't late, He was simply early. When Tristan saw her walking towards him, he smiled widely. Rory was her first real girlfriend. All the others had only been toys to him. With Rory it was different. He respected her.

"Hey." Rory said nervously and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Tristan lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"Hey." Tristan said quietly. Rory instantly returned the favour, forgetting that Miss Patty was on patrol.

After they broke apart, they spent a moment looking at each other. They both smiled widely and looked like lunatics from an outsiders' point of view. They weren't crazy; they were crazy about each other.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rory asked as they linked hands and started walking onwards.

"Well, I'd like to see your town. If you like it then there has to be more than what meets the eye." Tristan explained and pecked her forehead.

"Are you sure? Because this is pretty much it. You wouldn't like it." Rory said, partly embarrassed, because Tristan was used to bigger and better things, two words that Stars Hollow was never associated with.

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Try me." He said confidently. He was tired of people stereotyping him as a spoiled rich kid, who could only think about his designer clothes and his trust fund.

"As you wish." Rory said with wicked grin. _Poor guy._ _He won't know what hit him._

"It wasn't that bad!" Rory tried to assure a traumatised looking Tristan. Tristan just kept shaking his head.

"She. Slapped. My. Ass." Tristan said slowly. Rory couldn't help but smile at the memory. Miss Patty had ambushed them and permanently scarred Tristan.

"That's just her thing." Rory explained. Tristan continued shaking his head, "But you liked Luke, Right?" Rory asked hopefully.

"He threatened to gut me." Tristan shuddered.

"That's just his way of saying, "Welcome to the family"." Rory squeezed his hand and smiled at him. At school he was the king, here he was being practically eaten alive.

"Guess so." Tristan said and squeezed her hand back.

"So, what did you think?" Rory asked hopefully.

"It was cool. Just, don't ever leave me alone with Kirk again, okay?" Tristan pleaded with terrified eyes.

"He was just trying to give you a massage!" Rory laughed. Tristan furrowed his eyebrows.

"With his feet!" Tristan retorted, causing Rory to break down and giggle.

"But all in all, it was okay? If you can skip all the weird stuff." Rory tried to get confirmation. The town meant a lot to her and it was important that Tristan liked it.

"I love it." Tristan said, "How could I not love the town where my girlfriend's from?" Tristan cupped her cheek.

"Girlfriend?" Rory smiled, "Does this mean we're serious?"

Tristan thought for a moment, causing Rory to panic. Then he smiled and brought her to him.

"You have no idea."

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. It's just a filler. Anyways, I wanted to update so please review!

Love,

AngryPoodle


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates.Btw, Tristan and Rory have now secretly been seeing each other for quite a time. Enjoy and remember to review!!!

"It's the only way, Mar." Tristan said and caressed her hand.

"I know. I just feel so awkward." Rory answered and looked down at her feet. They were standing besides her locker and going over the plan once more.

"They will find out sooner or later. Sooner more likely than later." Tristan said in a hushed voice.

"Then I guess this is inevitable." Rory sighed. "I'm ready, let's do this."

They walked to the middle of the hallway and stood there for awhile. Then out of nowhere, Tristan's lips collided with hers. The kiss left her senseless and gasping for air, while Tristan was smirking to the shocked students.

"Everyone, meet my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore." Tristan announced and put his hand around Rory's waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now I'm publically your girlfriend." Rory said to him at the school parking lot, smiling at him.

"Having Second thoughts?" Tristan asked, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"No. I just wasn't sure if you wanted the entire school to know we're together." Rory said.

"Normally I wouldn't." Tristan shrugged.

"Well why is this time different?" Rory asked.

"You ask a lot of questions!" Tristan grinned at her.

"If you'd answer some of them, then maybe I wouldn't have to!" Rory retorted.

Tristan paused to think about his answer and finally spoke: "No one else ever deserved to be called my girlfriend."

Rory stayed silent and pondered his answer. "Huh."

Tristan laughed and pulled her to him. She smiled against his lips. Everything was perfect.

The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about the school's hottest couple. Rory was trying to walk to her locker, which proved to be a difficult task when all of a sudden, everyone decided to be her best friend at the same time.

"Could all the nerds please move 10 feet away from the freak of nature!" Someone screamed and Rory turned to see who had scared everyone away.

"Paris…Was it really necessary to call me a freak of nature and the other students, nerds? You do get points for the imaginative example, though." Rory greeted her editor.

"Whatever, I don't have time for small talk. I heard that Finn might have told you something, is that correct?" Paris demanded to know.

"Do you mean the margarita recipe? Tell him thanks, because those margaritas rock!" Rory said sarcastically. Why couldn't Paris just come out and say it? Why was she so ashamed?

Paris rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. Did he say anything about me…and him?" Paris asked, looking around to see if someone was eavesdropping.

"Maybe. He might have mentioned something about you two being in a relationship, you being ashamed of him and him being crazy about you. Not sure. Again, thank you for the margaritas." Rory said, finding the situation humouring.

"Okay fine. Some of that might be true. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Paris asked nervously. The girl who could usually scare anyone was now scared.

"It's not my place to tell. You should do it yourself. If you really like him, than you shouldn't have to hide him. Trust me, it feels better when you don't have to keep secrets." Rory said knowingly.

"Easy for you to say." Paris snorted. Rory raised her eyebrows. She was definitely not expecting that reaction. But then again, what could you really expect from Paris?

"Excuse me?" Rory said, surprised. She couldn't believe this girl.

"You're the perfect girl with the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life. You don't have to hear stories about your boyfriend stripping or dressing up as a drag queen at someone's birthday! I have a reputation and I can't afford to ruin it!" Paris said and stormed away.

Rory stood there for a moment, thinking about what Paris said. She was confused. Was her life really that perfect? Was it supposed to be perfect and if not, would everything come crashing down?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when is lover boy coming? And when will the canoodling start?" Lorelai cooed.

Rory rolled her eyes. "He should be here in ten minutes. And don't say "canoodling" in front of him."

"Fine. Be boring. Why are you being so gloomy anyways?" Lorelai asked. Something was bothering her daughter and she would find out what it was.

"Nothing. It's just…Am I perfect?" Rory asked, suddenly realizing how stupid the question was.

"So let me get this straight. You're worried about being perfect?" Lorelai asked, deeply confused by the question.

"I told you it was nothing. I've just been thinking that maybe I'm too perfect. So perfect that it gets boring." Rory confessed.

Lorelai was shocked. Rory had always been confident about herself, but now something was different.

"Who gave you that idea?" Lorelai asked. Rory couldn't have come up with this all by herself.

"No one. I just feel like people will get bored of me. Like they'll find someone more interesting." Rory fiddled with her fingers.

Lorelai was beginning to put the pieces together. "People or Tristan, honey?"

A single tear fell down Rory's cheek. "Both."

"That's silly, sweetie." Lorelai went over to her and comforted her daughter.

"No it's not! He'll get sick of me and leave me! That's what's going to happen and I just need to accept it!" Rory practically screamed.

"You don't know that. You at least need to give him a chance to like you." Lorelai said soothingly.

"I really like him, mom. I'm just afraid." Rory said and wiped some of the tears away.

The doorbell rang. "Well maybe you should find out." Lorelai said.

"I should. Thanks for listening, mom. I love you." Rory said and smiled a bit.

"I love you too, hon." Lorelai smiled. Her daughter was in love but didn't know it yet.

Rory and Tristan were sitting on a park bench, making out. Rory had planned everything out; She would've had a serious conversation with Tristan and they would've figured everything out. And then she saw him, looking gorgeous as ever. She didn't want to lose him tonight. He was like a drug and she was a junkie.

Rory pulled away from him for a moment.

"You're perfect." Tristan said.

"Don't say that." Rory said and felt the tears forming again.

"Why not?" Tristan asked. He was beginning to get worried.

"Because you don't mean it." Rory answered quietly as the tears started to stream.

"But I do." Tristan said desperately.

"Do you? I mean, I'm not as pretty as Summer, as smart as Paris or as flamboyant as Louise! So why me?" Rory asked, looking straight at him.

"I honestly don't know. The old Tristan would never have even glanced at you, but you did something to me. I'm different. You shouldn't feel threatened or insecure, because every day I think that you'll get sick of my cockiness and find someone else. All I need to know is that you feel the same way as I do." Tristan said, his breath tickling her skin.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked curious. This was it.

Tristan just looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "I love you."

"Oh." Was all that Rory could come up with. She was so nervous.

"Do you feel the same way?" Tristan urged.

Rory took an equally long pause before answering.

"I do."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There's no excuse for the lack of updates. I was simply lazy and tired of writing this, but now I've become interested in it again. I'm writing this on f-ing notepad so there are more grammar mistakes than usual. Please review!

Tristan was sitting in his room, listening to music. Last night had been amazing. He and Rory had sat outside looking at the stars. They had talked about everything. They were already planning their future. It might've seemed odd to some people, considering they had only met each other a few months ago, but they had made up their minds and nothing could change that. He actually smiled a bit as he thought of it. He, Tristan Dugrey, was finally settling down, at the ripe age of 16. To top it all off, He was doing all this with sweet, virginal Rory Gilmore. The small town princess and the womanizer were officially an item. Fate sure seemed to have a lovely sense of humor. Someone knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?" His father's gruff voice asked.

"I can't stop you." Tristan answered coldly. His relationship with his father had always been complicated.

"Why do you always do that?" His father asked, throwing his hands in the air angrily.

"Do what, daddy dearest?" Tristan retorted sarcastically.

"Assume I'm out to get you." His father sighed.

"Aren't you?" Tristan answered, glaring at his father.

"No. Atleast not at this particular moment."

"Then what do you want?" Tristan said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child.

His father shook his head before answering. "We heard about your girlfriend."

The mention of Rory finally caught Tristan's attention. "What does it have to do with you?"

"She must be quite special. I mean, you've never had a girlfriend before." His father stated.

Tristan didn't answer so his father continued. "We want to meet her."

He said and Tristan quickly rose from his bed.

"Do you honestly think I'm letting you meet her? To ruin the only pure thing in my life? If you really are as stupid as you look, then let me help you. The answer's no." Tristan was beginning to lose his temper.

Tristan's father only smiled."Military school, Tristan. I just have to say the word and you'll be on the next plane to North Carolina. I expect to see her tomorrow night at dinner. If for some reason she fails to show up, I'll have the maid pack your belongings." With that he left the room.

Tristan was temporarily paralyzed and as he regained consciousness, he could only think of one thing. Fate obviously knew a thing or two about irony as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was standing by her locker, waiting for Tristan. It was funny to her. All her life she had been the epitome of decent and now she was in a committed relationship with the school's most notorious bad boy. Everything had happened so fast. There were just sparks in the air every time they touched. It was undeniable chemistry between them. Right now, Rory just wanted to slow down for a moment and catch her breath. She didn't question her feelings towards Tristan, not at all, she just needed time to deal with all the changes in her life. After all, he was her first boyfriend and they were already getting quite serious.

"Thinking about me, Mary?" Someone whispered into her ear.

The familiar voice sent shivers down Rory's spine. She turned around smiling. "Actually I was thinking about my other boyfriend Seymour. You know, the one with a brain." Rory answered playfully.

"Do brains really matter with a body like mine?" Tristan asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. He pulled Rory closer to him.

"Not really." Rory giggled and kissed him painfully slow.

A few minutes later Tristan decided to drop the bomb about the dinner.

"I need to tell you something, but when I do, just remember how much you love me." Tristan said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is everything okay? You're kind of scaring me." Rory asked and cupped his cheek.

"Depends on your definition of okay.You have to come with me to dinner tonight." Tristan said quickly.Maybe it was like ripping off a band-aid. Nah, It still made him wince.

"Why?" Rory asked. She didn't think his family knew she existed.

"Someone told them about you and since you're my first girlfriend, they decided to torture me even more by inviting you too." Tristan sighed, suddenly realising that what he just said, could be interpreted in many ways.

"So you don't want me there?" Rory asked incredulously.

"No! It's just... You wouldn't want to be there. Trust me." He said and ran his fingers through her hair.

"This isn't going to work if you keep shutting me out. I love you and I want to be there." Rory said reassuringly.

Tristan sighed. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice then." He smirked at her playfully.

"I can't believe you even thought you'd stand a chance." Rory returned the smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone knocked on their front door.

"I'm coming!" Rory yelled and ran to get the door, while trying to put on her heels. Rory opened the door and saw a smirking Tristan standing on the other side.

"So you were in that much of a rush to see me?" He was obviously very amused.

Rory huffed and let him in to wait.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Tristan yelled to Rory, who was still putting her make-up on in the bathroom.

Rory looked at herself and sighed. Her skin was very pale, mostly because of her anxiety. It was not every day that she got to meet her boyfriend's parents. She wanted to make a good impression. Needed to. She'd chosen a simple, white dress and black heels. It was something she wouldn't normally wear, but this was a special occasion. Rory ran from the bathroom to meet Tristan in the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rory said as she appeared into the room. Tristan's breath got hitched just by looking at her. She looked heavenly.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Tristan was unable to say anything else. He missed days when looking at a girl wouldn't turn him into a nervous idiot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Dugrey mansion was fairly quiet. Tristan was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. Rory glanced at him often. She could feel his nervousness. She put his hand on his and he was slightly more relaxed. She'd stay by his side tonight, no matter what happened.

They arrived at the mansion just in time. Tristan put his arm around her waist in a protective manner before knocking the door. The maid answered the door and let them in. The mansion was similar to her grandparents' house, yet this one was a bit more showy. They walked through the entrance, into the lounge. There, the whole Dugrey family was waiting for them.

"Finally! We weren't sure if you were even coming anymore!" Seymour chuckled.

Tristan glanced at his watch.

"We're two minutes early, father." Tristan said coldly.

His mother, obviously sensing how awkward Rory was feeling, strolled to her side and introduced herself.

"Hello. You must be Rory. I'm Jane Dugrey." The woman seemed much warmer than her husband. Rory could easily see where Tristan had inherited his good looks. The woman was gorgeous for her age (Rory assumed Jane was around 45 years).

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rory answered, smiling pleasantly.

"Forgive Robert. He and Tristan have a very complicated relationship." Jane whispered into Rory's ear.

"Don't worry about it. I really do understand." Rory whispered back, thinking about Christopher and how he was never around.

"If you ladies are finished gossiping, can we move on to dinner now?" Robert asked, earning another glare from Tristan.

"Let's go then." Jane said cheerfully, trying to save the dinner from turning into a complete disaster. They all followed her, everyone consumed in their own thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Rory, we heard you want to be a reporter?" Robert asked during the main course.

Rory glanced at Tristan before answering.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but who told you that?" Rory answered, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Well, we are close friends with your grandparents. They're always telling everyone about your plans for the future. I just wish my son was as ambitious as you. Perhaps you'll rub off on him." Robert said insensitively.

Rory didn't answer, but squeezed Tristan's hand. She didn't want him to cause a scene right then and there.

Silence took over the table, daring someone to say something.

"So what do you do for a living, Mr. Dugrey?" Rory asked, trying to ease the tension.

Tristan looked at Rory in a way that could only mean one thing: Bad Move.

"I own an investing firm." Robert said. "Once he's old enough, Tristan's going to take over, right Tristan?"

Rory finally understood. The whole purpose of this dinner was to kick Tristan to the curb.

"I told you. I'm still not sure what I want to do when I grow up." Tristan said, trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to do this in front of Rory.

"You don't need to decide! The decision has already been made for you! You are to follow my footsteps!" Robert was yelling now.

Tristan got up from his seat.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, dad? I don't want to be you!" Tristan yelled at them and left.

Rory was left sitting there. She stood up and started to leave the room.

"Rory!" Jane called after her.

"Yes?" Rory stopped walking.

"It was truly a pleasure meeting you." Jane said in a motherly way.

"I enjoyed meeting you too, Jane." Rory smiled at her, making sure that the sentence was only referring to Jane. She left the room and went looking for Tristan.

"Hey you." Rory said to the boy in front of him. He looked so vulnerable. He tried to hide it, but she'd learned to see past the act.

Tristan was leaning against his car when Rory came.

"Hey." He said quietly and kissed her softly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened there?" Rory asked. She desperately wanted to help him.

"Not really." Tristan said quickly, trying to brush the whole incident off.

"Are you sure? Because talking helps in situa---" Rory started but didn't get to finish.

"Rory! How many times do I have to say it? I don't want to talk about!" Tristan yelled at her.\

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't understand how it could hurt this much.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Rory said and turned away from him.

Tristan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, I'll drive you home. We can talk about this tomorrow at school, okay?" He said, his expression softening. She simply nodded and they stepped inside his car.

The drive to Stars Hollow was suffocatingly quiet. They both wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. As he pulled over at her house, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I really am." His sincerity was visible in his eyes.

He tried to caress her cheek, but she brushed his hand away.

"I can't talk to you right now." Rory muttered before running to her house quickly, not looking back once.

Tristan sat in his car for a while outside her house. He felt numb. She was gone and he felt lonelier than ever.

A/N: There it is! Too tired to write anything else right now. I'm going to Barcelona for a week, so I'll start writing the next chapter after that.Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! I actually wrote this fairly quickly, but I had to delay posting it, because I wasn't sure about the part in the end. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and please remember to do so now too (especially now, read A/N at the bottom)!Enjoy!

"You think he'll show up?" Rory asked, fiddling with her hair.

"I don't know, love." Finn said.

"But he must. Today is tuesday! He was supposed to be here yesterday!" Rory was extremely frustrated by now. Yelling at Finn seemed to relieve her anger.

"Don't bloody take it out on me! Hangover from hell, remember?" Finn stepped backwards.

Rory sighed. "I just don't know what to do! It's all his fault anyway!"

"Doll, let me give you some advice. Tristan is complex. While he may have hurt you, trust me; He's the

one suffering. Just let him know that it's okay. That whatever happens, you're not going to leave him."

"Wow. That was deep." Rory said, surprised.

"Well don't flatter yourself, darling. Tequila has a way of doing that." Finn said lazily and grinned at her.

Rory grinned at him and left him by his locker. There was something exciting about Finn; So different, yet so similar. It felt like everyone in this school was wearing a mask. Tristan seemed to be a victim of the pretentiousness. So sweet on the inside, cold on the outside. She sighed. Tristan seemed to be a puzzle with a missing piece. She desperately wanted to be that piece but didn't know how.

She sat through english literature, physics, math and history, without seeing a glimpse of him. The only possible explanation was that he was skipping like yesterday. Tristan wasn't returning her calls either. She didn't know whether to be angry or worried anymore. All her feelings were mixed together and everything was hazy. She'd need to think this over tonight. Right now, she should focus on everything she wasn't learning at school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived home at 5 pm. Her mom was on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, hon. How was school?" Lorelai asked, not taking her eyes off the tv.

Rory thought about it before answering.

"It was nice." That was all she could muster up.

"And how is Tristan?" Lorelai asked, even though she could tell from her daughter's tone, what the answer would be.

"I wouldn't know." Rory said simply and walked into her room.

She had to do something. This had gone on for too long. If he wanted to break-up, then he might as well do it face to face. He had no right to do this to her, no matter what he was going through. Anger seemed to rise inside her, until it was impossible to hold it back anymore. She got up and walked to the living room. She grabbed Lorelai's car keys, despite Lorelai calling out her name.

She stopped when she reached the front door.

"Mom, I'm borrowing your car!" Rory yelled before slamming the door shut.

Lorelai was left sitting at the couch, looking at the door.

"Well, at least she let me know before."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while to find the dugrey mansion, because the last and only time she'd been there, Tristan had been driving and it had been fairly dark. Finally she caved in and asked Finn for directions. Not an easy task considering that Finn's first answer had been, that it is located in "Farthord". Rory kept yammering on until Finn gave her an answer that, at the very least, was in english. She finally found the mansion, but it looked even more intimidating in daylight.

She kept walking to the door and back to the car at least a dozen times before she heard someone cough.

She turned so that she was facing the door, and who else, but Tristan Dugrey. He was smoking, a habit that she detested and loved all the same. It was a part of him, after all.

"Care to explain?" Tristan asked, his tone playful.

Rory couldn't believe the nerve of him. She'd been filled with anger and worry and here he was, chain-smoking himself to death. And how could he just try to brush it all off? Everything he said to her? Everything she witnessed during that night? Didn't it mean anything to him?

He was still smiling at her, annoying her to no end. She walked up to him and kicked him into the shins. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but she felt very proud of herself.

He groaned in agony. "What the hell!"

"Oh, you've had that coming for the past few days!" Rory yelled back.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tristan asked glaring at her.

This upset her even more. "What is my problem? The question is, what's your fucking problem? The answer is, I don't know, because you never care enough to tell me!" Rory had all of a sudden found a backbone. She'd pull through, with or without him. She'd never cursed before like that, but it felt so natural right now.

"You want to know what my problem is, huh? My problem is that I care too much to tell you! You don't want to know about the catastrophe called my life." Tristan yelled.

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Rory asked quietly. She was starting to feel stupid for yelling like that without knowing the facts.

Tristan sighed. "Because you were already freaking out about meeting my parents. I just thought that they wouldn't pull shit like that in front of you. I was only trying to protect you. I don't want to talk about my life, because I deal with it enough as it is."

Rory felt slightly better. She walked up to him and pulled his head to her. She slowly sucked his bottom lip, causing hungry moans to escape from his mouth.

And then she slapped him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. And I just want you to know, if this ever happens again, I'm not going to come running to you like now." She said. It was the truth.

"Trust me, Mar. Never again." Tristan winked at her and pushed her against the wall of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish you'd stop referring to me as Mary." Rory said impatiently, the next day at school.

Tristan only shook his head. Rory would probably never understand the true meaning behind the pet name.

"But you're my Mary." Tristan stated nonchalantly.

"My Mary? Possessive, much?" Rory smiled slightly at the absurdity of it all.

"I don't share my belongings." He shrugged.

"So you think of me as an inanimate object?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tristan sighed. It was hard to explain himself, or to be more exact, who he used to be.

"Mary is a prize. A challenge." He muttered quietly and looked down at his feet. Rory was amazed. She'd never seen Tristan look ashamed or embarrassed of himself. The obnoxiously confident boy was all of a sudden very self-conscious.

"Prize? Challenge? Could you be less specific?" Rory snapped, because she could guess where this was going. She softened her eyes when she noticed how struck down he seemed.

"Mary is a girl who is pure. A kind of an angel that hasn't been tainted. And my job is to ruin all that and dump her afterwards." Tristan said looking up for the first time.

Rory backed away. The tears welled in her eyes. So she was just some sick game to him and his friends. To see if she'd put out? She couldn't take it and started walking down the hallway.

"Rory wait! Let me explain!" Tristan yelled and tried to keep up with her.

"So now I'm Rory. Ruined me already, huh?" Rory said viciously and picked up her pace. People were starting to look at them. After all, they'd seemed like the perfect couple.

Tristan grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against a locker.

"No! That's what I was trying to say! You can't be ruined! You're perfect and I noticed it the first time you smiled at me. You changed me." Tristan sighed, pleading with her.

"Let go of me." Rory said quietly.

The moment Tristan let go, Rory pulled him by his shirt back to her. She brought her hands to his head and they locked lips. The kiss held all emotions they'd went through together. Passion, anger, sadness and love.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Rory asked playfully and smiled at him.

"So I've been told." He didn't smirk this time. He returned the smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Tristan walked into the dining hall, where cheers and whistles erupted everywhere. Apparently everyone had heard about their heated fight and more importantly the heated make-out session. Rory blushed while Tristan bowed to his audience.

They went to get their food when all of a sudden, someone started yelling.

"I HAVE HAD IT!"

All heads turned to the back of the hall. It was Finn next to a very embarrassed Paris.

"Finn, shut up!" Paris yelled and tried to punch him. Finn ducked and jumped on one of the tables.

"I can't! I need to do this!" Finn yelled, looking like a crazy person standing on that table.

"For christ's sakes, Finn, Are you drunk?" Paris asked her cheeks red.

Finn stayed quiet for a long time, his eyes glazing as if he was pondering something important.

"Maybe. But that has nothing to do with anything!" Finn yelled in his drunken stupor. All other students started laughing uncontrollably at the sight in front of them.

"Could you just come down?" Paris almost managed to plead with him.

"I can't! Paris Geller, I bloody love you!" Finn yelled.

Even more laughter erupted. Even the teachers looked amused, so amused that they didn't want to end the scene quite yet.

Paris said nothing, but put her head in her hands.

Finn looked quite depressed when Paris wouldn't say anything.

"Paris? Could you please just say something so I wouldn't have to stand here like a bloody moron."

Paris looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Then she smiled at him.

Finn smiled back and held out his hand for her. Paris took it and before her feet even hit the surface of the table, Finn had pulled her head to his. They stayed locked in embrace for a long time, before stopping.

Finn looked like he'd been hit in the head with a blunt object and Paris looked like she was about to make it happen.

"She loves me!" Finn yelled and started dancing on the table. People clapped and laughed at him, while Paris looked like she was ready to die from embarrassment.

"C'mon, you idiot, we have talks ahead of us." Paris said seriously and started dragging Finn away. Finn didn't seem to notice, though. He only seemed to have eyes for her.

"Yes, "Talks". I know exactly what you mean, doll." Finn said dreamily and wiggled his eyebrows. Paris muttered something angrily before they left the hall completely.

All the students took their seats and started talking about what they'd just seen. The only ones left standing were Tristan and Rory. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We don't seem so fucked up anymore." Tristan said with a glint in his eyes.

"Yep. They sure know how to put things into perspective." Rory grinned.

No one in the hall seemed to pay any attention to them, when Tristan kissed her passionately. At that moment though, they wouldn't have cared if anyone would've been looking at them. Then and from then on, no one else mattered.

A/N: Okay, I don't know what to do now. I want to end this soon. Maybe here, actually. If you want an epilogue then REVIEW. I'm thinking of writing a sequel of them in Yale. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Author's Note IMPORTANT

So this is basically just an author's note to explain a few things to those who have this story on alert.

Approximately a year ago I opened a new account here. I won't go into the details as to why, but I did. Because of that, I completely momentarily forgot this other account and my stories here. Now for the first time in a long time I re-read my fics on this account and decided that I want to fully return to writing the fics that were left unfinished, such as this.

Because of that, I'd really like for everyone who have this story on alert to send in a review if you want the epilogue and sequel to this story. It's been so long since I updated that I just wanted to remind people and more importantly myself.

Thank you so much to everyone who bothered to read this and if you do have an opinion on the future of this fic then please tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Here it is!The epilogue skips to their graduation and doesn't mention the fate of Finn and Paris, because I wanted to save that for the sequel. Please review and if you have ideas for the sequel, please tell me : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an early morning when she first felt it. The warm breath tickling her face and making her smile. There was only one person who had the tendency of waking her up in the morning like this.

"Rise and shine, Mary," He said softly and swept a stray strand of hair from her face.

Rory opened her eyes slowly and looked into his deep blue eyes that were now reflecting the emotions swirling inside of her. Tristan Dugrey, her boyfriend of three years now had never stopped surprising her.

She could still remember the first time she saw him, which strangely enough was the first time he claimed her lips. Rory remembered feeling dizzy with want, yet infuriated with the pompous ass, who claimed she was her "property".

It was safe to say that they both changed for the better through each other. The cocky boy had transformed her into something beautiful and confident, and the overachiever had transformed said cocky boy into a person able to feel love and be loved in return.

"Today's the day, huh?" Rory grinned. She'd been waiting to graduate Chilton ever since she first entered it.

"I still can't believe I'm graduating," Tristan mused.

"Well you can thank your valedictorian tutor for that," Rory pointed out. Tristan had been failing almost everything before Rory literally had to broker a very lucrative deal with him to get him to grab a book.

"I do have to compliment her on her technique. The way she held my…Oww!" Tristan yelped as Rory playfully punched his arm.

"My mom's outside making coffee. I don't think she's quite ready to hear that." Rory reminded him.

"I was going to say pencil!" Tristan winked and jumped next to her on the bed.

Sex had first been a sore subject between them. Rory was well aware of Tristan's conquests and Tristan knew of Rory's inexperience. When Rory told Tristan she wanted to wait, he hadn't even been that surprised. Tristan still couldn't believe that someone as classy as her would even let someone as tainted as him to touch her. They had now agreed to wait until they both felt like it was right. That decision had also won Lorelai's trust for now.

"Come here," Tristan said huskily and made room for Rory in the nook of his arm. Rory quickly obliged. She'd missed the scent of him. Just the thought of him holding her now on the single most important day of her life was pure bliss. It was amazing how he was able to unravel her with just one look.

"We won't change, right?" Rory asked hesitantly. Their relationship had been solid throughout their time in High School, but who knew what would happen in College. It was a whole different scene with new students. Female students. What if Tristan decided that he wanted someone more experienced than her?

"Look at me, Mary," Tristan said and nearly glared at her. "We are not going to change. I love you and that's something that will never change. We're both even going to Yale! You'll become an international correspondent like you've always dreamed and I'll become your boy toy! So my answer is that you and I were brought together by fate. It's pure kismet. Nothing will ever come between what was always meant to be. Wow that rhymed," Tristan mused and noticed that tears were pooling in Rory's eyes.

Tristan brought his lips to her eyes and softly kissed her eyelids. He didn't want her tears, not even if they were tears of joy.

"C'mon, your mom's probably about a minute away from charging in here to check if your chastity belt is still on," Tristan joked.

Rory smiled and brought her hand to his cheek. Today was the day. The day they would finally take the next step in their lives. Together as one they would throw their caps in the air and welcome the future as theirs to take. Now that she looked into his eyes, she was sure of it. Tristan was right; They were inevitable. Now and forever.

A/N:

Okay so that's the epilogue. I don't know about the quality of it, but I just wanted to get it out quickly so I could start developing the sequel since so many people are keen on the idea. I'll probably post an author's note here once the sequel's up. Anyways, I've had so much fun writing this since it was my first multi-chapter fic. I want to thank all my reviewers, because you all brought so much joy into my life with your amazing reviews. Hopefully, you'll read the sequel since I am dedicating it to each and every one of you!


	11. AN

I just wanted to let you guys know, that I just posted the first chapter of the sequel, It's under the name "The Yale Years"

Thank you for reading this : )


End file.
